The clutches in drag racing cars are removed and serviced after each run. Presently, this typically means that the driveshaft must be unbolted from the differential so that the transmission can then be slid back to permit removal of the transmission bell housing thereby allowing access to the clutch. The reverse must be done to reassemble the car after the clutch has been serviced. This procedure is very time consuming.